


a night for two

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [73]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The time that she gets to spend with her husband is always special to her.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Commissions [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	a night for two

Hubert von Vestra is one of the most intimidating men in the world.

Bernadetta disagrees with that statement, though years ago, before they got to know each other, before they got married, even, she sang an entirely different tune. Things are different now, though, and even if it is a side that he only shows to her, it is still a side that she has had the blessing of getting to know very well. Hubert can be terrifying to the rest of the world, but to her, he is anything but, and she is blissfully happy getting to live the life she never had the chance to dream about, because she used to think she would never deserve it.

He has a very busy life right now, dealing with the aftermath of the war and helping clean up some of the loose ends left behind. She does not quite understand what is going on, but that is because she chose that for herself. They both know that she would be strong enough to help him with whatever he needed; she more than proved her worth during the war. However, they also both know that she went above and beyond to do her part, and now, she gets the chance to live her life the way she wants to.

So, while Hubert is out doing whatever shady business he has to do in order to secure the future of the empire, Bernadetta gets to do what she wants to do. She holds down the fort, having plenty of time at home to focus on whatever hobby she chooses, without having to worry about the things that she has spent the fair majority of her life worrying about.

The only downside to this is that, while she is spending all this time at home, she is not spending as much of that time with Hubert as she could. Her husband works tirelessly on behalf of the empire, which means that most days, he is gone until very late, and though Bernadetta always stays up to wait for him, and is happy just to spend the night with him, this means that their days together are rare, and therefore, much more special.

Naturally, she doesn’t hold his busy schedule against him. It won’t be forever, she knows, and she would much rather have a husband busy doing things to defend and better their home than any other. She would rather have Hubert than anyone else, besides. Once he is able to have more free time, it will be great, and until then, she enjoys any time that they can spend together.

For the rest of the world, Hubert von Vestra can be terrifying. For  _ Bernadetta _ von Vestra, he is nothing more than her beloved husband, and she would not have it any other way.

~X~

On a night that he returns a bit earlier than usual, they manage to share a nice dinner. Their families merged after their wetting, with Bernadetta’s estate and servants becoming Hubert’s, as his family had no land to speak of. He splits his time between living with her and serving in the capital, while she runs her family’s estate with a newfound confidence, that comes, in part, from her parents no longer being present, and, in part, from the confidence that comes from taming a man like Hubert.

Once he returns home, however, running the estate is the least of her concerns. All that business is secondary to her time with her husband, and once dinner is done and they have retreated to their rooms, they both know what is coming next. The days that they get to spend together are rare and special, but the nights, despite not being particularly rare, might be her favorite, something that she never thought she would say, before actually marrying him.

Even when he is exhausted, he takes his time each night to satisfy her, and only ever doesn’t when  _ she _ is too tired, or not in the mood, for some reason. Hubert has a subservient side to him, something that comes in handy when dealing with his wife, who has many years of being mistreated to make up for. He is far from terrifying like this, showing such a gentle side that he seems worlds removed from the young man she met at the Officer’s Academy, yet she knows they are the same, because somehow, that young man was the one she fell in love with and went on to marry.

Tonight, he undresses her with ease, but with care as well, teasing her a bit as he goes. He has removed his gloves so that he can touch her directly with his skilled hands, and he is able to leave her whimpering in no time at all, having enough practice by now to know just how to tease her. A hand grazes one of her breasts, just a light touch here and there, but when she whimpers for more, past the point of shyness where he and her desires are concerned, he is happy to deliver.

Hubert was the one to discover how sensitive she is- not that anyone else had the chance to, other than herself, but the thought never really occurred to her- and he always uses that sensitivity to his advantage. Usually, he has her trembling with her first orgasm before he is even inside of her, just to show her that he can, just to show her how good he can, and always will, make her feel. Other times, he wants her so badly that he can hardly wait throughout the foreplay, and has no choice but to fuck her before allowing himself any time to tease it out. Bernadetta has decided that she absolutely loves both ways.

Tonight, he seems a little impatient; not nearly so much that he rushes right into it, like he has been known to do when they have had far too little time together, but impatient enough that she notices in the way that he does things. He does not tease things out as much as normal, just doing what he can to make sure that  _ she _ is impatient as well, and that she wants him as much as he wants her. As if he has to do much to make that happen, she thinks, but she does not say this part out loud.

Actually, sometimes she thinks it’s embarrassing just how  _ much _ she always wants him, but he doesn’t seem to mind, and maybe that’s normal for a married couple, anyway.

Whatever the case, he only teases her to a certain degree tonight, rather than dragging it out for as long as he can, rather than making her come over and over again like he has something to prove. Tonight, he toys with both of her nipples enough that she can feel herself shaking all over, that her breath comes out in short, little gasps, but he does not make her have to beg for him. If anything she thinks this may be his way of begging for her, but she knows he wouldn’t admit to something like  _ that _ , so she does not comment, and simply gives herself over to him entirely.

By the time he has a hand between her legs, she knows she must already be very wet for him, and once he sees that she will not take much preparation, he will not waste any more time on waiting. Hubert has missed her, just as she always misses him, and in a way, being made to miss each other has its benefits, if it can inspire this much passion between the two of them. However, she suspects that even if he had all the time in the world to spend at her side, they would always find something new to inspire the same level of passion. She doubts that they would ever be able to fully cool this off.

Which is more than fine by her, she thinks, as he works a finger inside of her. She squirms under his touch, glad to know that, once he is not so busy that their time together will no longer be this rare, that he will likely still want her just as badly, and that his loneliness is not the only source of his passion for her.

Even as he is rushing things, he is still careful, evident in the way he gently fingers her, testing just to be sure that she is ready for more, never pushing beyond what she can handle. By now, even if he hasn’t intended to, he has her to a point that she would give anything for him to just hurry up and  _ do it _ already. She knows that he will not pause to get her off now, that he will go full on ahead until he is buried inside of her so that they can both seek their satisfaction, and if that is the case, then she does not want to wait for that point any longer.

Or maybe that was exactly his intention. Maybe he wants her so far gone that she does not even care that he will not be teasing it out and making her come before he has ever entered her. Maybe he wants her to want him to skip straight to fucking her, and if that is the case, he has achieved his goal, something that he knows all too well when she finally whimpers, “P-please...Hubert, I need you…”

“Why, Bernadetta,” he says, feigning surprise as he always does when she admits to her desires, “all you ever had to do was ask. You know I’ll gladly deliver.”

With that, with that teasing statement that thrills her more than she can possibly say, he is on top of her, the tip of his cock teasing against her. He is hard, most likely achingly so, and his face contorts as he begins to slowly push inside of her, looking both tortured and rapturous all at once. His low, relieved groan as he begins to sink inside of her is nothing short of delicious, and Bernadetta echoes him with a high, breathy moan of her own.

Soon enough, her legs are wrapped around him, holding him in place as he fills her completely, buried inside of her and throbbing with his need for her. She does this not only to allow him to sink as far as into her as he can, but also to tell him that she has him now, that he is within her and will not be withdrawing until she says so. Verbally, she struggles to get her feelings across, and nothing that she does could ever be mistaken for dominance. But physically, she can at least let him know what she wants, and let him know that she intends to get it.

Fortunately, thinks take even less time for her than they do for him, despite his impatience and his overwhelming need to fuck her as soon as possible. He may not have teased things out for long, but he teased her enough to make the anticipation unbearable, and as he begins to thrust into her, she cannot contain her pathetic, needy whimpers, all as her body quickly gives into the pleasure, giving her no choice and no chance of holding back. It’s all so good that she can hardly breathe, that she cannot think at all.

Bernadetta comes with a sharp cry, and Hubert is soon behind her, his thrusts growing erratic until he suddenly relaxes, moaning as he spills inside of her. All tension fades from the body on top of her, and Bernadetta goes slack beneath him as well. The two of them are left to simply catch their breath, and Hubert moves so that he can lay beside her, neither of them needing to speak for the time being.

But she knows, even when they have recovered enough to speak, they probably won’t be doing much talking. After all, he got home earlier than usual, and the night is still young. They will simply have to take advantage of that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
